1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for enhancing user equipment (UE) performance with efficient resource management.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. In some implementations, a UE may be configured to communicate utilizing more than one communication protocol utilizing more than one radio access technology (RAT). Such devices may be known as multi-SIM devices. When managing the UE's access to more than one RAT, the probability that a reservation request for one RAT may conflict with a reservation request for another RAT increases. Moreover, multi-SIM UEs conventionally request reservations of time in the same block for both timing-priority communication tasks as well as timing-non-priority communication tasks, resulting in large, single reservation requests. Because these single reservation requests are relatively large, the probability of reservation request conflicts between multiple RATs increases substantially. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient approach to improve mobile terminated call success rates for multi-SIM devices through efficient resource request management.